


discord symphony

by peachsneakers



Series: cacophonous harmony [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Pre-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Secret Relationship, Some Remus typical stuff, Song writing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus writes a song.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: cacophonous harmony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728703
Comments: 24
Kudos: 294





	discord symphony

**Author's Note:**

> yes i like writing intruloceit
> 
> the song is, naturally, "forbidden fruit"

"How's this?" Remus asks, from his position bent over Deceit's desk. They would have met in Logan's room, but the possibility of discovery was a bit too high and Logan wasn't _quite_ ready to explain his relationship with the two Dark Sides, particularly when Thomas remained unaware of one of them. Deceit's room, it was, then.

Deceit lazily lifts his head, uncoiling from the warm spot on the bed.

"I remain all ears, my love," he says.

"As the others might say, 'lay it on me'," Logan contributes, propped up against the wall, his laptop open on bent knees. Remus grins, his smile a little too wide for his face.

" _Adam and Eve bought knowledge, for the small price of a little sin,_ " he sings. " _They also lost eternal life, but what's fruit without the pits?_ "

"Apples don't have pits," Logan says, on autopilot. Remus shrugs.

"Say that when it actually happens," he advises. Deceit's eyes flick between the two and he wisely decides not to mention that nothing says it was an apple, to begin with. He remembers the devastating effect misusing 'infinitesimal' had on Logan. Besides, nothing says it _wasn't_ an apple.

"I like it," Deceit chooses to say instead. "Very Biblical. Foreboding."

"Isn't it?" Remus asks happily. "I thought you'd like that, Double D." 

"You need more than that, though," Deceit says. "Any more?"

"Working on it, working on it," Remus says, skating his pen through the air as he thinks. " _I am the DUKE and it's high time that I dropped in!_ " He sings it as he writes it, scribbling it down as fast as he can to keep up with his own melody. " _And since you haven't puked yet, we'll know they're wrong when they call you sick!_ "

"Not sure I understand that part," Deceit says, a slight frown touching his lips. "But if it sounds right to you, then go for it."

"I need something for my brother," Remus says, tapping his pen against his teeth. "What epitomizes dull and boring?"

"Unicorns and dragons," Deceit suggests. "That sums up Roman's creativity, wouldn't you say, Logan?"

"He does battle against the Dragon Witch often enough," Logan agrees. "And unicorns are probably a staple of his side of the Imagination."

"They are," Remus confirms with a grimace. "They don't even _do_ anything. Just prance around and look pretty. _Mine_ drink blood," he says proudly. "But could Roman appreciate that? Oh, _no_ , all of a sudden, they're 'scary' and 'perverting the very idea of a unicorn.'" He makes quotation marks with his fingers, nearly poking himself in the eye with the pen.

"Well, I like them," Deceit says loyally. 

"I got it!" Remus blurts. " _It's unicorn horns and dragon tails, Roman's dull creativity. If you want the spectrum A to Z, then you'll need a little help from me!_ " He does a little shoulder shimmy in his seat, and Deceit grins. Remus continues, transcribing the words as they come. " _From unicorn porn to rats impaled, I give these thoughts generously. If you really wanna challenge your viewership, then you need to stop limiting me!_ "

"I have a feeling that at some point soon in this, the others will want their say," Logan comments. "Perhaps it would be to your benefit to allow for that."

"Probably," Remus says cheerfully. "I'm good at ad libbing." He waves his pen airily. "Like a box of baby birds in a meat grinder!"

"That...does not really follow from the idea of ad libbing," Logan says. Remus shrugs.

"I dunno, I ad libbed it," he says, and snickers. Deceit can't help but snort at that, and a moment later, he catches Logan's lips twitching into a reluctant smile.

"All right, so assuming I can go into this, how's this?" Remus asks a few minutes later. " _People don't like me much, Thomas, but that's only just 'cause I'm honest. Good and bad is all made up nonsense. Thomas, speaking of honesty, recently a snake offered me a morsel from the tree of knowledge._ " He stops, pointing the pen at Deceit. "That's your cue," he says.

"You wanted to be more honest, so have a good ol' heaping of Remus, the most honest Side in your mind," Deceit says, deadpan. Remus cackles.

"I _like_ it!" He says.

"You want to be more honest and be direct dealing with your issues," Logan suggests. "No longer will you deceive yourself about the ugliness within you. Not that you're ugly, cephy," he hastens to reassure his boyfriend. Remus grins.

"I know what you mean," he says. "It's not like me popping up like a jack in the box at a funeral is gonna make him _happy_ to see me."

"Somehow, I find it fitting that Logan is the one speaking for, presumably, myself," Deceit says, with a slight laugh.

"More ad libbing, I think," Remus mutters, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth as he writes. "Ooh, how's this? _You don't need to feel ashamed with your dear old Duke, you need not feign decency. Do you see this house on fire? I see it, too, 'cause you've got a fiend in me!_ "

"Nice word play," Deceit says, approving. Logan nods in agreement.

"I like it," he says. "I presume that's a reference to Toy Story?"

"Got it in one," Remus says, pointing the tip of his pen toward Logan. A yawn escapes him as he bends his head, staring at his work, and with a start, Deceit realizes it's nearly midnight.

"Come to bed," he coaxes. "You can finish your song in the morning."

"They plan to film in two days, though," Remus says, rocking back and forth. "I gotta be _prepared_."

"You will be," Deceit assures him. "I'll keep you on task tomorrow and I'm sure that Logan will, too, when he comes down here."

"Do you promise?" Remus asks. Deceit nods firmly.

"You've done more than enough for one night," Deceit says.

"It is important to sleep and refresh one's self," Logan adds. Swayed by both of his boyfriends, Remus sets his notebook down, capping his pen, and clambers into bed, settling to one side of Deceit and resting his chin on the top of Deceit's head.

"The day after tomorrow's gonna be _big_ ," Remus says, vibrating in his eagerness. Logan settles on Deceit's other side, reaching over with one arm and clasping Remus around the middle, briefly stilling him.

"Yes, it is," Deceit agrees. Remus smiles, wide and sharp.

"I can't _wait_ ," he says.


End file.
